


Love me by the light of the moon

by pastelserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Love, Secret Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent
Summary: Remus also waited, and once they were all gone, he turned to me. “no goodnight kiss?” I smiled, glancing to the staircase to the dorms, which was empty, pulling him down to my height, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, “better?” he nodded, kissing my forehead quickly, “see you tomorrow,” I smiled walking up to the girls dorm, while he walked to the boys dorm.*1st person perspective** reader is Remus' soulmateHope you like it :)
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Love me by the light of the moon

The Hogwarts express was always punctual, it was never ever late. The same couldn’t be said for my friends, I had long since given up waiting for them on the platform and instead took an empty carriage, and slid the door shut. The Marauders would no doubt soon join me, and then my friends would follow, it was a Gryffindor custom that we had maintained every year since its conception, and somehow despite all the hormones and changing body shapes, still all managed to fit into one carriage. How I had no idea, but we managed. 

Though I suspected it went along the lines of some sort of spell.

Right on queue the door slid open, and in slipped Remus Lupin, “hey,” he murmured sitting opposite me, another tradition we had developed was that Lupin would enter the carriage considerably earlier than his friends, and we would sit and talk for a little while, before we would be inevitably joined by the rest of the Marauders. “how was your summer?” he asked conversationally, “as crappy as usual,” I replied staring out of the window, meeting up in secret had always put me on edge, and while I would more than happily hex someone, I was uneasy with being too close to him when we could be walked in on, all too easily. 

“yours?” he shrugged leaning back in the seat opposite me, “eh, few more scars,” my eyebrow rose silently but I didn’t comment, he didn’t need more judgements, instead I offered him a smile, knowing I would soon be walking down to the hospital wing – most likely at the crack of dawn, to go and see him. “I missed you though,” he added quietly, I turned to him smiling, just as the door opened, Sirius Black had grown significantly taller, and his hair framed his face well – which had girls throwing themselves at him. 

“well hello you two,” he stated shutting the door, and plonking himself down next to Lupin, “hi Sirius,” I muttered, pulling my knees up to my chest, “didn’t think you’d be here so soon,” Lupin’s eyebrow rose silently, and Sirius laughed, “I'm a man of wonders, and I always come on time,” the meaning behind his words was enough to make me wretch, which soured his expression.

Having regained a sense of myself, I glanced across to him, offering a patronising smile, “believe that, and you’ll believe anything,” Remus snickered quietly, and Sirius glared at me in response, which I chose to ignore, instead focusing on the mark on his neck. “been busy, Sirius?” I asked smirking, he smirked back, adjusting his collar so that we had the pleasure of seeing the mark in greater deal, “wouldn’t you like to know y/l/n,” I rolled my eyes as the door opened again, and in piled the final two Marauders alongside my friends. 

With slight rearranging, we eventually all managed to cram ourselves into the carriage, by this point we all had assigned seats, mine being the floor – a fact I wasn’t unhappy about. “you could always sit on my lap,” Potter offered, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively – as he did every time, “I’d rather sit on the floor,” I muttered tucking my knees into my chest, Lupin took the window seat on the boys’ side, while on the girls’ side, Marisol took the window seat. 

Leaving me to sit between their legs, the journey might have been a long one, but at some point Lupin would magic a cushion for me, and I would sit with it behind my back, opposite me, also on the floor was Sirius, a smirk still on his lips. While the conversation continued around me, I stealthily wriggled my way closer to Lupin, until my knees were rested against his legs, whether Sirius noticed or not, I was none the wiser, but if he did, he didn’t say anything. The hours past relatively quickly – but what can you expect when you have the Marauders for company? 

Several runs to the food trolley, and several stupid spells flying around the carriage. Apparently. No journey we had ever done with them had ever been boring, I would have been more surprised if it was boring and nothing happened. Travelling with the Marauders had the side effect that no one with half a brain cell would ever want to walk past our carriage and keeping the window blinds up made people run past in case something flew out and hit them. and yes, it had been known to happen.

Soon we were drawing up to Hogwarts, and I clambered to my feet, my body long since having gone numb, “I don’t get why you don’t just sit on my lap,” Potter pontificated as we walked out into the hallway, “because your lap sounds worse than the floor,” I replied darkly, hanging back enough that I wouldn’t have to continue talking to him. but naturally, he had other plans, Remus walked by my side, while Marisol walked on Potter’s other side, “I’ve been told my lap is very comfortable,” he retorted, “it is,” Marisol teased, 

her and Potter had grown up together, and there was no chance of them falling in love – Marisol for one could not stand men romantically, and Potter had his eyes firmly set on Lily – who enjoyed ignoring said advances. Instead I glanced across to Lupin, his face was set in a blank expression, but I had spent enough time around him to know that it meant he was thinking, “what’s on your mind,” I asked quietly, finally succeeding in escaping Potter’s clutches, and instead walking next to him, “nothing much,” my eyebrow rose, but I didn’t push it, I had learnt that pushing him when he didn’t want to be, would make talking to him later more difficult.

We took our seats in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table in relative calm, me sandwiched between Marisol and Alice, while Lily sat opposite us with Clarissa and Fiona. The Marauders were huddled next to us, no doubt plotting their next attack on a poor Slytherin, unlike the rest of the house, I had a sense of loyalty towards the Slytherin house, and rarely involved myself in the various verbal and physical attacks. 

To many of the house it remained a mystery why I was nice to their arch enemies, but Lupin for one knew why I never involved myself – because I had been close to being sorted into Slytherin myself. The great hall was displaying the various house flags and colours, and while I was glad to be in Gryffindor, I found myself often dwelling on what might have been had I been sorted into Slytherin. 

For one, I probably wouldn’t have got into a relationship with Lupin.  
For two, my friendship circle would’ve been different.  
For three, I wouldn’t have had to deal with Potter and Black in the same way. That would have been a definite upside. 

“a penny for your thoughts,” Alice asked nudging me back into the real world, I shook my head quickly, readjusting to my surroundings, “sorry, I was caught up,” she nodded smiling, having tolerated my habit for daydreaming for roughly four years, she didn’t question me spacing out anymore. Not to say that she hadn’t the first time I had done it. While the sorting ceremony went on, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, I always found myself on edge during it, not because I felt unhappy in Gryffindor, 

it just made me on edge, and there were only a few more of the ceremonies to go, and then we would be gone. When the ceremony was finally over, and eating began, the scrabble for plates was rapid, and as I always did, I waited until everyone had finished trying to hex each other for the various food before I started to take food for myself. 

I caught Remus’ eye noticing the small smile on his lips as he watched my actions, it was the same way I had behaved since our first year, and in my opinion, it saved a lot of bruises. The food was typical to Hogwarts, well cooked, and delicious, every plate in the hall was clear, including my own, and when we were dismissed there was a rush to the door, I had learnt from experience that rushing into the fray to get out of the hall was never a smart decision. 

So like before, I hung back, and waited until I stood half a chance of being able to get out of the hall with my ligaments still attached, “ugh, Snivells,” Sirius grumbled under his breath from next to me, to where Snape and his various cronies were walking out of the hall. “leave him be,” Sirius grumbled something too low for me to hear, probably something about me having a soft spot for Slytherin, “Sirius Black, if you don’t stop that I will hex you right now,” he finally silenced, and I stepped out into the slightly emptier corridor. 

Sirius disappeared with Remus, so I walked back to the common room alone, our friends having ran ahead to save our seats in the common room before the first years tried to steal them. the fat lady was in her usual upbeat mood, somethings never changed, I stepped in through into the common room, which had undergone a decoration – an explosion of red and gold. Delightful. I stepped around the overexcited first years, and instead settled in the armchair that my friends had been saving, Marisol was sat with Alice pouring over a magazine, while Lily was settled in the armchair next to mine, staring into the distance. 

I took out one of my books, and instead flicked through it, turning the pages in rapid succession as my eyes roamed over the pages, a weight rested on the top of the armchair, and I peeked up to catch sight of Remus, he smiled – winking at me, as Sirius settled himself down with Potter and Peter next to Lily and Marisol. Remus perched on the armchair of the seat, offering me a smile, and after several gradual hours the common room had emptied, and we were reminded of the rules of curfew.

We bid goodnight to each other, before retreating to the respective dorms, I waited until everyone had gone to their dorms, claiming I needed to grab something, Remus also waited, and once they were all gone, he turned to me. “no goodnight kiss?” I smiled, glancing to the staircase to the dorms, which was empty, pulling him down to my height, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, “better?” he nodded, kissing my forehead quickly, “see you tomorrow,” I smiled walking up to the girls dorm, while he walked to the boys dorm. 

I slid into the dorm, grabbing my pjs and then slipped into the bathroom, the rest of the dorm – Alice, Lily and Marisol – had already got into bed, and were in various stages of sleep, slipping back out of the bathroom, and onto my bed, the dorm had already fallen silent. Under my warm piles of blankets and duvets my eyes fluttered shut, with thoughts of the weekend filling my mind – maybe some alone time with Remus, to make up for not seeing much of each other over the holidays…

………

The birds were chirping outside of our window, and if that isn’t a half decent wakeup call – definitely preferable to a James Potter wakeup call – then I don’t know what is. Stretching in bed, I clambered out, beating the other three to the bathroom, showering quickly, I swapped into blue jeans, with a white top, and an oversized cardigan – pinched from Remus when he hadn’t been looking. Exiting the bathroom, I watched in amusement as the other three fought to get in, Alice beating the other two having put a charm on the pair of them. 

Smiling I placed a charm on my hair, to make it fall in its usual waves – but look slightly neater than usual. When at long last the other two had managed to get changed, we tidied up the mess that our room had already become, “Merlin, what do we do to make it this bad?” Marisol muttered picking up yet another textbook and dumping it on the table that we kept in the corner, “we say this every year,” I reminded her, while Lily tidied away her makeup bag. 

A glint appeared in Marisol’s eye at spotting the makeup bag, “James is gonna love it,” she teased, dodging out of the way as Lily chucked pillow after pillow in Marisol’s direction. “what about you, y/n? any love on the cards?” I shrugged evasively, dodging one of Lily’s pillows, “ouch!” she offered an apologetic smile, charming back the cushions she had already thrown in order to throw them at Marisol again, “friendly fire,” Alice sighed placing up a shield, stopping the cushions from flying any further, 

“we have breakfast to get to people, and I would quite like to get some before the first years steal it all,” that was enough to have everyone grabbing their wands and racing out of the dorm, “nice one,” I murmured to Alice, she smiled, keeping a running conversation between us as we walked down to the great hall. As was our tradition, whoever got down to the hall first had to save seats for everyone else, we took our seats the Gryffindor table, keeping space on both sides of us, for Clarissa, the boys and Fiona.

Clarissa and Fiona appeared first, settling themselves down next to Alice and Marisol, leaving the only available seats next to me and Lily. The Marauders in true marauder fashion arrived considerably later, Remus settled down beside me, while Peter settled down beside Lily, engaging her in conversation – leaving James to glower at the lack of attention he was getting – to the rest of our amusement. Breakfast passed in a clatter of scraping plates, and the weekend was officially ours, 

James all but stole Lily before anyone could say anything, and they disappeared off down towards the Black Lake, Alice followed along with rest of the girls, I made my excuses and disappeared off in the direction of the common room. Sirius and Peter also disappeared, most likely to launch a prank on some unsuspecting Slytherin, leaving Remus with me, we walked calmly up to the common room, engaging in simple conversation. “meet me in my room in five,” he murmured disappearing off to his dorm, I hurried into my dorm, quickly brushing my teeth, suspecting our catch up wouldn’t go along the lines of talking. 

I glanced over myself a final time in the mirror, before counting to a hundred, I really didn’t want to have to answer questions as to why I had been sneaking into the boys’ dorm. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair, before exiting the dorm, and walking across to the boys’ dorm. Hogwarts could say what it liked about spells that restricted entry to the dorm of the opposite sex, but there was an easy reverse spell, which all students committed to memory within the first two years for future use. 

Muttering the spell, I slipped through the door, it wasn’t the first time I had been in the boys’ dorm, and it was certainly tidier than our room was. Remus was sat on his bed, and I took him in for a moment, his hair was lightly messed up, and he had on black jeans with a white top, his eyes rose to meet mine, and he offered a smile, “I missed you,” I smiled, letting the door fall shut behind me, before slowly settling myself on his lap.

“how about we make up some of the time we lost?” he smirked, one hand sliding into the back pocket on my jeans, while the other slid around my waist, my hands framing his face, “yeah?” the smirk was still etched on his face, I nodded smiling pulling him towards me, I tossed off his cardigan – letting it land on his bed – as my thoughts filled with him, blocking out anything else that could have been happening. 

without waiting another moment I pressed my lips to his, he reacted instantly, his hand on my waist, sliding under my shirt to grasp the bare skin of my waist, “Merlin,” he mumbled “you are so beautiful,” I smiled into the kiss, rising my hips to adjust my seat on his lap, my hands tangling in his hair. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn’t hear the footsteps on the stone, or the door opening, and were only distracted from one another at the sound of an indignant cough.

Groaning under my breath, we both turned to face a smug Sirius who was leaning in the doorway, “do you two need me to give you a minute?” the smirk that was etched across his face was infuriating, and I hurriedly pulled my shirt down from where Remus’ hands had risen it. “what is it Sirius?” Remus asked slowly, clearly also disappointed with having been interrupted, “nothing much, James said Lily blew him off, and he wanted to regroup to get back at that Slytherin…” he saw my raised eyebrow and wisely trailed off, 

“but if you need a few minutes to finish this, then we can always go ahead and you catch up,” I sighed, silently climbing off Remus’ lap, and pulled my jeans up to my sit back on my waist. “we can catch up later,” I stated to Remus, choosing to ignore Sirius’ raised eyebrow, tugging on Remus’ cardigan, I offered a small smile to him, and a sharp glare to Sirius before exiting the room, just in time to hear Sirius begin teasing Remus, “you two looked cosy,” I rolled my eyes walking back across to my dorm, wiping my hand around my lips to get rid of any lip balm that had vacated my lips during the time.

Remus and I had been together for far longer than we had let anyone realise – not that we had wanted anyone to realise – tying my hair up into a ponytail, my eyes skimmed the calendar that I kept on my bedside table with all the markings of the full moons detailed. My dorm mates who were less observant probably thought I was into stargazing and divination, but the ones who were closer with the boys and used their brains – which was realistically only Lily – had put two and two together. 

For the last few years since I had known about it, I’d gone and visited him during visiting hours, but once we had become a couple, I would sneak out in the early hours to see him without interruption or questioning, Pomfrey knew, but she was relaxed about it, knowing my presence stopped him falling into a depressive mood, and seeing him helped me too. 

It meant my headaches were lesser and further between, it was part of the reason being a couple was successful for both of us – we were better health wise in each other’s company. Checking myself over a final time, I adjusted the cardigan, shoving my wand into my pocket and exited the dorm, less than a minute later I was joined by one of the Marauders, “so how long have you and Moony been servicing each other?” Sirius teased. 

My fingers inched towards my wand as I debated hexing him before the full moon, Potter wouldn’t thank me as someone needed to be able to tackle Remus if he got out of control, but hexing him would at least keep me sane for a little while longer, and I doubted Remus would be too mad at me. “what’s he on about this time?” Remus sighed as we settled onto a sofa in the far corner of the common room, me sandwiched between the two of them, “he just won’t shut up, as usual,” I stated rolling my eyes, Remus didn’t comment, and instead slapped the back of Sirius’ head, “I should deduct points,” he commented, but we all knew he wouldn’t.

Sirius continued smirking, and at some point, resumed his newfound hobby of teasing us, “so y/n, does Moony howl without the need for a moon?” I sighed, resting my head on the back of the sofa, “I swear to Merlin, if you do not shut up Sirius, I will hex you into the hospital wing,” I threatened, but the cocky smirk remained, “you wouldn’t do that, it’s a full moon next week.” Remus silently interlinked our fingers, “he caught us, there is no need to hide it in front of him,” he murmured, rubbing his thumb back and forth on my hand in a calming pattern, 

“well Padfoot, if you insist on asking about our relationship, are you ever going to tell us about yours?” I watched with unhidden delight as Sirius squirmed awkwardly in his seat, his cheeks tinting a rosy pink. “he doesn’t need to,” I turned to Remus still smiling, “I already found out,” Sirius’ head whipped in our direction, “what!?!” I smiled sweetly, “I already know who you are with,” I repeated, watching the colour drain out of his face.

Remus waited in silence patiently, “would you like to tell him, or shall I?” Sirius continued to squirm silently, so I turned back to Remus, “she’s that Hufflepuff, Langly,” Remus’ eyebrow silently, before turning to his friend to confirm whether this was true. When Sirius didn’t answer, Remus smirked, “so now that we are all open about our relationships, I trust that you won’t be talking about ours in public anymore,” I watched smiling as Sirius shook his head, his cheeks still tinted pink. 

“good boy,” I stated patronisingly, ruffling his hair, knowing full well how much it annoyed him, he shot me a dark glare as he attempted to rearrange it. “don’t do that!” Remus didn’t attempt to hide his smile, “that’s because he only wants Langly to do that to him,” I laughed watching Sirius tinge out of pink and into red. “I hate you both,” he muttered gruffly, still laughing I got to my feet, “sure you do,” Remus shook his head, a small smile on his lips, “one thing though,” Sirius commented having regained control over the colour of his cheeks, “how long?” I shared a look with Remus – unsure as to what Sirius was actually asking.

“how many months?” he rolled his eyes at what we had both presumed he had meant, “I don’t remember,” I lied quickly, I was not about to answer him, Remus shrugged as well – knowing all too well that I knew exactly how long it had been. “liar,” Sirius fired at me, “don’t make me hex you Sirius, Langly won’t like you if she can’t get your ‘worth’” I held up my fingers in inverted commas, causing Remus to fall about laughing again. Straightening out my outfit, I walked towards the portrait hole, “where are you going?” Remus called out after me, “for a walk,” I replied slipping out of the common room and back into the main school. Sirius would be considerably easier to keep quiet now that I knew his little secret.

Humming happily to myself, I walked down to one of the quieter corridors of the castle – being friends with Marauders meant they had all let slip at some point a corridor that was good if you didn’t want to be disturbed – and with Hogwarts being as big as it was, there were plenty of empty classrooms and quiet corridors that could be used. A fact Sirius took great pleasure in reminding us all of. Mainly because he’d got plenty of use out of the corridors, I rolled my eyes silently at the thought, sure Sirius was a good friend and I suppose you could argue he was attractive, but he did very little for me in the way of attraction. 

That was something about Lupin, he was much calmer than the other three and, in my opinion, far better looking – though there were many girls who would disagree with me on that. The corridor was quiet, and I settled calmly onto the windowsill, looking out over the grounds, my eyes were immediately drawn towards to the ‘shrieking shack’ – I of course was aware of what really happened in there, but chose not to focus on it, the full moon worried me enough, without worrying about the shack and everything that happened there as well.

The full moon would fall on a Tuesday according to my calendar – although this could always change – it meant an early Wednesday for me, and probably for Lily as well, but she tended to go down to the hospital wing later than I did. I stayed sat on the windowsill for a couple of hours having already completed my homework, I walked back to the common room making a conscious effort to avoid anyone who could remotely want to talk to me about anything. 

Just as the boys always prepared for the full moon, I took my own precautions, which included a sleeping potion – as I would toss and turn otherwise. The common room was just as empty as when I had left it, as the quidditch season would soon be around the corner, and everyone who wanted to get on the team was doing their last minute practices, which included Potter – who had dragged Lily with him – or so I assumed considering that her spot in the common room was empty. Sirius and Remus had also disappeared from the common room, leaving me with the opportunity to take a comfortable seat and not be bothered – first time for everything.

Settling in an armchair near the fire, I pulled my knees up to be on the chair and rested my head on the arm of the chair, gazing into the fire. I suspected that dinner wouldn’t be a quiet affair, as much as Lily liked to claim that she didn’t feel anything towards Potter, she’d have struggled to make it any more obvious, and naturally Potter would feel the need to rave about his afternoon – which would ultimately lead to me wanting to hex him, and probably having my wand removed by Sirius and Remus. 

It had been known to happen. Though silent spells were always an option. Sighing, I allowed my eyes to flutter shut, that was until someone felt the need to prod me with their wand, in the ribs, “you better have a good reason for prodding me, otherwise I am going to hex you,” I threatened without opening my eyes, “but why would you do that to me?” Sirius asked, opening my eyes, I glared up at him, “what do you want Sirius?” the smirk on his face should have warned me, “I wanted to ask when you are going to tell everyone?” I rolled my eyes, already able to hear the assumptions that were going to be made from that statement, “I discussed it with him, and not yet.”

He rolled his eyes folding his arms over his chest, “you are no fun,” I shook my head sighing reaching for my wand and sending a small stinging spell towards him, Potter had unfortunately chosen that moment to walk into the common room with the rest of the Marauders. So, while Potter was glaring profusely at me, the other two merely shook their heads – well used to my methods of dealing with Sirius. 

“what did he do this time?” Peter asked knowingly, “oh he was just annoying me,” I replied leisurely, choosing to ignore the look Sirius shot me from where he was stood next to Potter. Without saying anything else, I got to my feet and passed the four of them, walking into the dorm, I shut the door silently and glanced around the empty room, I could feel a headache on coming, my headaches were the equivalent of a muggle migraine, extremely painful, making me sick, the light burn, and bedridden for a minimum of a day per time. 

Pomfrey would usually give me a potion to soothe it, and Remus would try and keep by my side, but it was more difficult to be at his side at school and still pass off as friends. It tended to be easier at his or my house, we would sleep in the same bed, and keep the windows blacked out, if my symptoms got worse – he’d have the relevant potions ready to get rid of it. My headaches were something I always tried to keep out of public knowledge, the same way Remus would keep his furry problem out of it as well. 

Pomfrey had first explained that the only person who could properly lessen the headaches I got – was the soulmate of that person, originally it had seemed impossible, but when it had grown apparent that she correct and my parents had agreed with her conclusion, I was left to tell Remus.

Everyone who wasn’t involved with us seemed to think we were just confused teenagers, but it was confirmed soon after that we were soulmates, the conversation with him had been easy, and we had been in agreement that we would stick with each other – especially as we needed each other to relieve our symptoms – which was probably the reason neither set of parents put up a fuss about us sharing a bed. I had always liked him, and I didn’t realise quite how easy falling in love with him was, so out of everything, being soulmates wasn’t as bad as people might’ve imagined. 

When dinner time arrived, I re-joined my friends in the great hall, ignoring the dark glares Potter continually sent my way – he clearly hadn’t realised Sirius’ secret, I slid into the seat beside Remus. “headache?” he asked quietly, placing a hand on my thigh, his touch instantly soothed the pain that had been starting to build up, and I nodded silently, “do you need some comfort tonight?” I shrugged as everyone around us continued to eat.

“you’ll need some soon too,” he smiled turning back to his food, and I didn’t miss the look Sirius shot Potter as his eyes flicked between the two of us, what a pity Sirius was diagonally opposite me, and perfectly in position for me to kick him. so, I did, I kicked him lightly, snapping him out of his silent conversation with Potter, “who kicked me!?!” he almost yelled, Potter, Peter and Remus made no attempt to hide their smiles, while Lily who was opposite me, attempting to hide her smile behind her glass. 

When the meal was over everyone disappeared back to the common rooms, Sirius still glaring as he tried to work out who had kicked him, Remus and I hung back for a moment before setting off the long way, “you did, didn’t you?” he stated smiling down at me, I shrugged easily, “my foot may have slipped.” He laughed as we walked along the corridor, “is your head easing?” I nodded, and he smiled slightly, “I'm going to need your help on Wednesday,” I nodded again, “you know I’ll always be here whenever you need me.”

…………

Full moons had an effect on our whole friendship group, the ones who had figured it out, always worried, and the ones who were oblivious couldn’t understand what all the fuss was about. I had woken up at dawn as I did after every full moon, my headaches thanks to Remus staying close over the previous few days, had eased, and I was able to go about the job of caring for him. 

The sunlight was only just breaking through the curtains, so I didn’t worry about causing too much disturbance, and instead swapped into my skater skirt and thigh highs for school – they were probably against the rules, but Remus wasn’t about to take any points off me. I slipped on my ballet pumps, snagged a hair bobble off my bedside table, and put my wand into my pocket, before hastily slipping as quietly as possible out of the dorm, through the common room, and out into the corridor, pulling my robe on as I walked.

I was thankful that as the more danger prone house – the hospital wing wasn’t far, pushing open the double doors, I was met by the sight of Potter sat upright in bed, “what are you doing here?” he asked quietly taking in my appearance. “I'm not feeling great,” I lied fluently, “been getting headaches,” – he was currently causing me a bigger headache than the ones I usually had to tolerate, he nodded slowly, his face clearly unsure on whether to believe me or not. 

I walked past him to the office, where Pomfrey was – she had grown used to my sneaking around and didn’t question it as I waited for Potter to settle back down. Once he had, I slipped around to Remus’ bed, silently charming the curtains to shut around the bed, “you are getting good at that,” he murmured, sitting up in bed as he did every time.

I smiled, settling myself in the chair next to his bed, “you don’t have to do this every time,” he murmured, and I rolled my eyes, taking his hand in mine, “yes I do, I want to, and you need this,” he sighed, “but even so,” I pressed a finger to his lips, “if I have to silence you with my lips Remus Lupin, I will.” A smile appeared on his face, which only widened, “I'm not adverse to that,” I sighed shaking my head, staying firmly in my seat, Remus was always grounded in life, but I knew the full moon made him more impulsive, so before and after it I was always prepared for whatever he may need. 

“what have I said about those tights?” he grumbled good humouredly, “you are gonna make us lose points,” I laughed, squeezing his hand affectionately. “you are only saying that because they make it hard for you to focus,” he rolled his eyes good humouredly at my teasing, he lifted up my hand, bringing it to his lips, before pressing a kiss to it. “I can’t resist you at the best of the times, I'm certain you do this whenever there is a full moon, you know exactly how to make things…”

He trailed off, and a smirk rose to my lips, “hard?” he sighed, raising an eyebrow silently, as my eyes flickered down to the lower part of his body, “difficult – for me,” he stated, I smiled teasingly, knowing full well the effect I had on him. “how was it?” I asked after a moment’s pause, “crappy as usual,” I sighed squeezing his hand, “why won’t you let me just come with you?” he shook his head immediately, “I'm an animagus, just like the boys, just let me come with you,” he continued shaking his head. “it’s bad enough endangering the rest of them, even when I'm docile, I don’t want to endanger you too,” I sighed quietly, it was one battle I had never won. 

“I can defend myself though,” he sighed, “I know you can, but a cat versus a wolf isn’t going to be a fair fight, and I can’t lose you,” I used my free hand to frame his face, which he automatically nuzzled into. “but I've been there,” he sighed again, and I knew he was close to changing the subject, “you’ve been there after I’ve transformed safely and am resting,” he corrected, still holding my hand tightly.

“Remus please, I need to know how to cope with this,” he shook his head adamantly, “I will protect you, and when I'm docile, then we can be together, I can’t let you get hurt,” I glanced over his own face, the scars from his transformation littering it, “you’re one to talk,” he shrugged, a smile rising to the edge of his lips. “besides, knowing you are waiting for me after a transformation is a good thought,” I shook my head smiling at him, whenever there was a full moon during the holidays one of us would go to the other’s house. Inevitably while he was out, I would be sat in his room waiting for him, 

“do you remember last time?” he asked licking his lips, “how could I forget?” he smirked – an expression that wouldn’t suit him unless you knew him well – before continuing, “well, why don’t we remind ourselves when this is all over?” I moaned quietly, glancing at his smirking face. My eyebrow rose wondering whether he was telling the truth, and he nodded silently, I smiled leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, just as the curtains were opened magically and two people gasped loudly. 

“for Godric’s sake,” I muttered pulling back, not bothering to untangle our hands, before the pair of us turned to the remaining Marauders, “can we help you?” I asked glaring across at a smug Sirius, while Peter and Potter glanced between us. “when did that happen?” Peter regained his voice quicker than Potter who was still glancing between us in shock, “a while ago,” Remus admitted, 

Potter’s mouth dropped open further, while Sirius sat smirking as he glanced between us. “Sirius,” I muttered warningly, “I walked in on them,” he added smugly, I was particularly grateful that the hospital was empty except for the four of them, because this was something I didn’t need circulating, “kissing,” Remus hurried to explain, shooting a glare towards Sirius.

“well?” Potter asked expectantly, “well what?” his eyebrow rose silently, “are you going to tell us why you hid it for so long?” I sighed, glancing across to Remus who nodded slowly, “because it isn’t a normal relationship,” I answered – which apparently didn’t clear things up enough, if the blank faces were anything to go by. “our relationship goes deeper than that,” Remus stated, clearly not willing to give up the full extent of our relationship, “deeper than Sirius’ relationship,” I added in, turning to smirk at Sirius, whose face immediately soured, “his what!?!” Potter and Peter yelled. 

Realising we were in the clear for a moment, I turned to Remus, “I love you,” I murmured, kissing him on the lips, ignoring the complaints from Sirius. Remus smiled against my lips, gently lifting me into his lap, “I love you, soulmate,” I smiled, running a hand through his hair, tidying it up, “soulmates!?!” Sirius yelled, as I retracted from Remus, I couldn’t hide my laugh, as the other two ignored Sirius’ comment and instead continued to pester him, ignoring us completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm back with another fic, this one was a bit longer than I was planning on, but I really wanted to get into detail and create this relationship properly - which hopefully makes up for the length! :) I don't know how much I stressed this last time, but a quick reminder, I do not allow people to translate/copy/trace my work, I put in a lot of time and I really don't want people taking credit for it, finally, no one has my permission to translate unless otherwise stated. Thanks, hope you enjoyed reading this and I have something that's going to be posted soon - which hopefully you'll all like :)


End file.
